Price of Betrayal
by Kojiokida2
Summary: Short fic, written while bored. Hamato Yoshi thought he escaped the corruption of the foot clan, that is until he comes face to face with the assassin called Shredder


I do not of own TMNT, Splinter, Shredder, or any of the related characters, this is a fic that is not related to the comics or cartoons in anyway. This had been pieced together from the films and the comics and is not an official even in the series.   
  
The Price of Betrayal  
  
Hamato Yoshi passed his rat a piece of cheese through the bars of it cage. A rat was an unusual pet, but he was rather fond of this rodent. "Hey you go Splinter." He said with a smile, stroking the rats back by reaching through the open flap in the top. The rat had earned that name since he enjoyed nibbling through wooden boards. Tang Shen groaned, looking up from her book. She really didn't like rats, but if her husband liked it she could put up with the rodent, but still she was beginning to think he showed more affection to Splinter then to her sometimes. The notion of being jealous of a rat did not appeal to her so she let the subject slide. Recent immigrants from Japan, Hamato Yoshi and his wife had come to New work city after some unpleasantness at their old address.   
  
"Yoshi-chan, you were late for dinner today. Did your boss keep you working more hours again." Yoshi looked back at her with a sweet smile on his face. He had short black hair and blue eyes. His nose was straight and his cheeks set into his face hard.   
  
"Gomen Shen-Chan." He said apologetically. His wife, Tang Shen, was perhaps one of the most beautiful women in Japan. She was dressed in a plane pink kimono, her black hair tied back into a bun and held into place with what looked like a chop stick. "There was a storage of staff there since a few other workers were off with the flu." He explained,  
  
Their apartment was small but the rent was low, meaning they didn't have to work themselves to the bone like so many stories and rumours that had been swimming around back in Japan. As a great lover of renaissance art, Yoshi had a neat pile of books on some of the great artists of the age on the book shelf, a book on the works of Leonardo was open on the table next to two cups of tea, steam steady rising from the rim. Their apartment consisted of three rooms, a small kitchen, a hallway the opened up into the corridor outside and the living room in which they were currently in. A mat was placed at the far side, where Yoshi practised Bushido and Ninjitsu, two ancient forms of Martial arts. Before they came to America, he had been a teacher in a Dojo, a respected Sensei.  
  
There, Yoshi taught many students the arts. A lot of them were there just because they'd been watching to many kung-fu movies, but when he separated the loud mouths from those who had come here to seriously train, Yoshi could work magic with them.  
  
There was however a shadow which cast itself over Yoshi's work. The Foot clan, an order of Ninja who had existed since the dark ages. They were the group Yoshi belonged to, but when they started recruiting his own students for some criminal empire they had been building, Yoshi refused to go along with it. The Foot did not like deserters, so Yoshi had been forced to vacate Japan as fast as he could. It was a terrible shame to know that they could not return to their home, for fear of their lives.  
  
There was a sudden and sharp knock at the door, since they weren't expecting anyone, and the rent wasn't due till Tuesday, Tang Shen looked up surprised. Shrugging her shoulders she placed the book down and crossed over to the doorway that lead into the hall. Yoshi went back to feeding his rat, stroking him behind the ear affectionately. Even though they were no longer involved, Yoshi could help feeling sorry for all the teenagers the Foot clan could brainwash into becoming part of their "family."  
  
A loud scream that was suddenly silenced brought him into a state of shock as he whirled around. In that same instant, Tang was thrown violently through the doorway into the living room, smashing the table with her body. Yoshi looked down at her in horror, she wad dead. Her throat torn open, slashed right below the jaw. Her eyes still open, staring in silent terror straight forward.   
  
"Shen-chan!" He cried, bending over her body. His face going white. She was gone, in a sudden flash, she was gone. A scream from the rat brought him back from his despair and it was then he noticed the figure standing in the doorway.   
  
"Hamato Yoshi, it is your time to die!" It stated, advanced further into the apartment. Most of his face was hidden behind a steal mask and a metallic helmet, a pair of red eyes glinting from behind a visor. Two shoulder pads covered in blades met his terror stricken eyes. On each fore arm were armoured cuffs, each covered with similar blades, the same was true for his shins. His waist and chest were protected by steal grey armour, a long trail of his blood running down his torso.  
  
On his left hand were two long metal claws, branching out from his knuckles. They had blond on them. In blind rage, Yoshi leapt at this mysterious figure, eyes burning with hatred.   
  
"MURDERER!" He screamed, throwing punch after punch toward him. With ease, this bladed stranger dodged his attacks, sliding throw the attackers as flawlessly as a fish through water. Then without pausing, he slammed his left fist straight into Yoshi's gut, impaling him through the stomach with his two claws. Yoshi gasped out in pain, spittle mixed with blood flying from his mouth. Slowly, the stranger extracted his blades and stood there silently, watching the middle aged Japanese man as he staggering, before he collapsed to his knees. He hand was over his wound, thin trails of hot blood running from between his fingers. The stranger chuckled sadistically.  
  
"I thought you'd be impressed Yoshi, I've come a long way since I was under your tutor ledge." Yoshi looked up, confusion in his eyes.   
  
"Who…are you?" He demanded, his voice fading fast. The stranger stared at him blankly for a few moments, before he reached up, unclipped two catches around the sides of his steal mask and removed it, revealing his face. Yoshi gasped out load, his mouth wide open in shock. "Saki?" The strangers face was recognisable in an instant. A flat nose and evil glinting eyes, an unshaven chin and a crooked mouth.  
  
"You do remember me, I'm glad." He said with a strange, evil smile. "Because if you hadn't, it would have taken all the fun out of it." Here was Saki's greatest student, Oroku Saki, a boy Yoshi had been schooling in the martial arts since he was just ten. But here he was now, a murderous, demonic assassin who showed no remorse, to guilt, no mercy.   
  
"Why Saki? Why?" He asked, tears of pain and grief filling his eyes. Saki laughed again.  
  
"You betrayed the Foot Clan Yoshi, did you seriously think such a betrayal would go un-punished?" Saki asked, clenching a fist. "Did you believe you could escape us by moving to another country?" He spat on his old teachers face. "You've grown old and Pathetic, that's why I personally volunteered to put an end to you and your women." The sneering look on his prized pupils face was more than Yoshi could bear, the pain of the lose of his wife, and shock of seeing what monster Saki had become was overpowering. "Since those fun filled days, I became a Foot enforcer and I choose another name for myself, one that fits my new persona rather well." A glint of some sick satisfaction game into Saki's eyes. "You may call me, the Shredder." To empaze his point, he raised his left hand so the claws were in full view. The light from the window reflected off them, the blood added a menacingly dark shadow.  
  
Without warning, Splinter, the pet Rat that had climbed out of his cage, flung itself across the room. It landed on Saki's chest and crawled up to his face before Saki, or rather the Shredder could stop it. Without hesitating, it drew it's claws and slashed him across the face, scoring deep scars down his right check. Screaming in pain, Saki grabbed the rat and hurled it to the floor. In a blind rage, the scars on his face still bleeding, he swung his two claws down. The rat was fast enough on his feet to avoid the blow, but the blades still managed to slice off a good chunk of it's right ear. Which was left bleeding on the floor. Saki looked around for the rodent which had left it's mark on his face, but the rodent had already escaped, scurrying into a hole in the floorboards. Snarling in frustration, he turned back to face his dying victim, who was chuckling despite of his worsening condition.   
  
"Even my pet despises you Saki." The life was beginning to fade from his eyes, his words becoming even more faded. "Just remember one thing, a phase they use here in America. What goes around, comes around." Shredder snarled, replacing his mask over his wound. Then he ended Yoshi but stabbing him through the back of his neck, the ends of his blades slicing through his wind pipe and out the other side of his neck. Wrenching them clear, he let his old teachers body fall to the floor. Finally dead.   
  
The shredder had accomplished his mission, and finally he would be able to reap the rewards. Now he would assume command of the Foot presence in this city as promised. His face pulsated with pain, the rodent's claws had sank deep. Narrowing his eyes, he turned away from the two corpses, muttering. "Stupid rodent."   
  
The Rat Splinter scurried through the floor boards, his ear still bleeding. It's heart was still in pain from having to watch that appalling scene. It found a hold leading into the wall and climbed down it. At the end of his shaft was an opening that lead out into the streets, a few cardboards boxes shadowing the entrance. Splinter sniffed the night air, then he jumped out and ran across into the depths of the alleyway.   
  
He was yet to realize that his fate would change forever on one fateful day when he would encounter four baby turtles and a strange, green ooze.   
  
Japanese words  
  
Chan:A word added to the names of loved ones  
  
Gomen:Sorry  
  
A bit short, but I had to write this while I was still a little had the inspiration. Writers block really hits you hard. Reviews please!!! 


End file.
